This Is How It Was Meant To Be
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Tommy knew the moment they had met she would change Oliver's life. He just never knew how much. That was until he saw them together. Olicity.


**A/N: Each chapter will be a one-shot of a moment in the lives of Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy. This does not go in any chronological order. I'm always open to ideas. I start out with a very happy chapter.**

Oliver took in a deep breath as he heard everyone stand up behind him. They had finally settled on having only closer friends and family coming, allowing the press to sit in the back and take pictures after the ceremony. Hearing Tommy draw in a breath as he looked down the aisle from his position, breathing out a speechless, 'Wow', made it all worth the past six hectic months. Because he knew that she was going to be beautiful.

Oliver turned around then, catching the first glimpse of her for the first time that day. Never before had he been left speechless like in that moment. Oliver couldn't even put into words how gorgeous Felicity looked. He had to physically stop himself from walking down the aisle to show her how much he loved her. As she made her way down toward him, Oliver heard Tommy tell him, "Breathe Ollie."

Taking in a deep breath, Oliver watched as she finally looked up at him through her veil. In that moment everything fell away for the two of them. Felicity felt tears form at the look Oliver was giving her as she walked toward him. Laurel had tried to prepare her for it, telling her how Tommy had looked at her when they had gotten married. But no one could prepare her for this. The love in Oliver's eyes at that moment left her breathless. He was showing her everything and the biggest emotion there was happiness as he smiled at her. He looked so happy and to know that she was the cause of that happiness made her own smile grow.

Felicity never dreamed that this day could have happened and had she been told it would just three years ago, she would have laughed at the notion. However, as Walter slipped her arm from his and handed her over to Oliver, she knew that he dream was coming true. She was marrying the man who stole her heart all those years ago. Felicity took Oliver's hand and whispered, "Hi."

Oliver whispered right back at her, "Hi."

Tommy smiled at his two friends and started to speak to everyone, "Six months ago Oliver and Felicity came to me and asked me if I could be their officiate at their wedding. And for six months I've been trying to figure out what to say to honor what these two have. Just three weeks ago, my wife and I found this while searching and knew it was perfect."

Tommy looked down and started reading, "_'Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life._'" He looked back up at his best friends. Felicity was barely holding her tears back as Oliver brought their entwined hands together up, kissing her fingers softly. "No truer words have been spoken to describe what these two have."

Tommy cleared his throat before he went on, looking at the crowd, "I've watched Oliver and Felicity go from being friends to so much more over the years. I'm not going to lie. I helped a little along the way, because if anyone knows these two best, it's me. And I knew that they would continue to dance around each other without the help from a few good friends."

Tommy looked at Oliver and Felicity then as the crowd laughed a little. "But what you two have, it's the real thing. You would give your life for one another and I'm honored to know you both and be friends with you guys. To see your love, a love that has no bounds, is something only a few get to see and experience themselves. I read somewhere once that, from every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being." Tommy look at the crowd once again, "That's what we're about to witness today as these two get married. Oliver and Felicity have already shared their personal vows last night during the rehearsal dinner, uniting their hearts forever. Today we honor them by watching as they join their lives together forever for all of us to witness."

Tommy cleared his throat again as his own emotions for his two friends welled up. He looked at the two of them and said, "Let's begin." Oliver and Felicity turned to face each other as Tommy said, "Oliver, repeat after me. I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. Before our family and friends, I make this vow to you."

Oliver repeated as he squeezed Felicity's hands, "I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. Before our family and friends, I make this vow to you."

Tommy watched as Felicity smiled at Oliver with watery eyes as he said, "Felicity, repeat after me. I, Felicity Megan Smoak, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. Before our family and friends, I make this vow to you."

Felicity took in a small, calming breath, trying to stop herself from crying, as she said, " I, Felicity Megan Smoak, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. Before our family and friends, I make this vow to you."

Tommy glanced out at the crowd, seeing Moira wipe away a stray tear as Walter squeezed her hand. He looked at Laurel then and saw that she, too, even had happy tears in her eyes. Looking at Diggle he asked, "Do you have the rings, Mr. Diggle?" John handed the rings to Tommy. Tommy knew of the inscription on the inside of each band and what they meant, which brought even more meaning to his next words, "These rings symbolize the strong love and bond that these two have pledged to each other before us all. It is the physical symbol of their love for one another. Oliver, if you would place this ring on Felicity's finger and repeat after me."

Oliver took the ring from Tommy before he gently took Felicity's left hand in his and waited for Tommy. "Felicity with this ring I show my love and honor to you. It is a symbol between us of my love and devotion to you. May it always remind me of the vows that I have spoken to you yesterday and today."

Oliver slowly started to slide the ring on her finger as he said solemnly, "Felicity with this ring I show my love and honor to you. It's a symbol between us of my love and devotion to you. May it always remind me of the vows that I have spoken to you yesterday and today."

Tommy turned to Felicity and held out his hand, "Felicity, if you would place this ring on Oliver's finger and repeat after me." After she took the ring Tommy began, "Oliver with this ring I show my love and honor to you. It's a symbol between us of my love and devotion to you. May it always remind me of the vows that I have spoken to you yesterday and today."

With shaking fingers that made both her and Oliver laugh softly at, she slid the ring on as she repeated, "Oliver with this ring I show my love and honor to you. It's a symbol between us of my love and devotion to you. May it always remind me of the vows that I have spoken to you yesterday and today."

Tommy smiled widely at the two as he said, "Through the show of their vows and exchanging of rings, I'm happy to pronounce you are now husband and wife."

Oliver looked at Tommy as he asked, "Can I kiss her now?"

Everyone laughed as Tommy said, "Yeah, buddy, you can kiss your bride."

Oliver lifted Felicity's veil before cupping her cheek with one hand and wrapping his other hand around her waist as she slid her hand underneath his jacket. They met half way, their lips gently touching before he deepened the kiss, applause coming from the crowd. Tommy smiled at his friends as they continued to kiss, saying to the crowd, "I present to you, Oliver and Felicity Queen!"

They slowly drew apart, leaning their foreheads against each other as Oliver gently stroked her cheek. Smiling at each other, they walked hand in hand down the aisle into the mansion where their family would give them a few moments to themselves.

Shortly after they left, the wedding party was ushered toward the small pond behind the Queen's mansion where they were allowing the press to take pictures, waiting for the new wedded couple. Tommy slowly walked back over to the group – having talked with the reporters about what was allowed and what wasn't – heavily leaning on his cane. The one lasting effect from the earthquake his father had made. Laurel turned around and smiled at him lovingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Moira smiled at Tommy as she told him, "You did an excellent job Tommy. It was beautiful. Both you and Laurel have been such a great help to all of us."

Laurel smiled at Moira as she said, "It was our pleasure, really. Felicity, Thea, and I had a great time setting everything up, even if they didn't let me do any lifting, even light things."

Thea rolled her eyes before saying, "You have your overprotective husband to thank for that, with Ollie supporting him the whole time. I kept telling them that you're pregnant, not made of glass."

Tommy placed his hand on Laurel's six month belly as he said, "I didn't want to take any risks. Besides, how much lifting did you and Lis do anyway with Oliver, Digg, and Roy there to move things."

Thea wasn't deterred by that true statement as she leaned into Roy. "That's beside the point. It's the principal of the matter. I can only imagine how Ollie is going to be when Felicity gets pregnant." With that out in the open, Thea said in horror, "Oh god, it's going to be a nightmare."

They heard Diggle snort in laughter as Moira admonished her daughter, "Thea."

Thea shrugged her shoulders as if saying, 'What? It's true'. They continued to talk amongst themselves allowing Oliver and Felicity to have a few moments as a newly married couple before having to deal with the press. A few minutes later they heard the shutters of cameras as the reporters started taking photos of the new couple as they walked toward the group, holding hands.

Once they made it to the group, Oliver engulfed Tommy in a hug as he told him, "Thank you."

Tommy hugged him back tightly, just like all those years ago when Oliver first returned, and said, "Thank you, Ollie, for asking. I'm so happy for you two."

Felicity nudged at Oliver telling him, "My turn." They both laughed and Oliver stepped away, turning to hug Laurel and thank her, as Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "What you said was beautiful. Thank you so much Tommy."

Tommy tightened his hold on her as he said sincerely, "I meant every word, Lis. You guys belong together." He loosened his hold and told her softly as he looked at her, "You brought Oliver back Felicity, I will always be grateful for that. You made him whole again."

Felicity felt tears prick at her eyes again as she nodded and drew him in for another hug, "You're going to make me cry and ruin my makeup, Tommy Merlyn. Stop that." They hugged for a few more seconds before she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for everything. Without you I don't know where we'd be right now."

Tommy chuckled as he told her, "Probably back in that basement with so much sexual tension, you could cut it with a knife."

Felicity slapped his arm playfully as she stepped back from him, smiling at Laurel as she stepped next to Tommy. Felicity moved forward hugging her warmly before stepping back to ask, "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Laurel wrapped her arm around Tommy's as she said happily, "I feel great. Although I wish I could have done more for the set up today." The two women shot Oliver and Tommy a pointed look, both trying to appear as innocent as possible. Laurel shook her head as she rubbed her belly, answering Felicity's second question, "And he's doing fine. Moving more when Tommy talks to him, which is exciting." Tommy beamed at those words as the PR agent announced that they were ready for pictures to be taken.

The group got together as the reporters and photographers started taking pictures. After a few group photos, everyone but Oliver and Felicity were ushered back inside where the reception was going to take place. After a few more hugs, the two were left alone again (Felicity having gotten used to photographers so much so that they just fell into the background). She turned to face Oliver, smiling up at him as she said, "We did it. We're married."

Oliver smiled his Felicity smile – as she liked to call it, since he only smiled at her like that – and said, "Yeah we are, Mrs. Queen." He then wrapped his arms around her waist, Felicity wrapping hers around his neck. Oliver buried his face into her shoulder, breathing in her lavender scented shampoo. Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder he whispered, "I love you, so damn much."

Felicity threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging softly so that she could look at him. "I love you too." She then leaned up and kissed him softly. He wrapped his hand behind her head, his fingers weaving through her soft curls as he deepened the kiss, lifting her off the ground, just holding her against his body.

Felicity smiled into the kiss as they slowly pulled apart, her forehead resting easily against his. "I'm really happy."

Oliver nudged her nose with his as he told her honestly, "Me too. Happier than I thought I would ever be." Because he never thought he would find love like this. He didn't think he deserved it. Felicity had proven him wrong, though. She had been the right fit for him. All along she had been the one. From the moment they met. He just hadn't been ready back then. But now, he was. He was the man she deserved, the man she had always seen in him. Cupping the back of her head, Oliver kissed her softly before saying, "Thank you."

Felicity titled her head a little to the side and asked with a smile on her lips, "For what?"

Oliver let his eyes slide shut as he said, "For believing in me."

Felicity gently ran her thumb across his cheekbone as she told him, "Always. I'll always believe in you. No matter what."

They kissed again, forgetting that they were being photographed. But that intimate moment would be the one on every magazine the following day, showing the world that Oliver Queen's heart was finally taken. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
